


The Bet

by SushiRoll7777777



Series: come on girls, get on the floor! (Fromis_9) [1]
Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung just wants some love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Harmless Bets, Jealousy, Other members show up here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SushiRoll7777777/pseuds/SushiRoll7777777
Summary: All Chaeyoung wanted was to cuddle with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Lee Chaeyoung/Roh Jisun
Series: come on girls, get on the floor! (Fromis_9) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065488
Kudos: 14





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Wrote this is 2-3 hours so it's not edited or proofread and It's my first fromis_9 fic since I only started stanning them recently but I hope you guys like it! I wasn't planning on doing any writing but the lack of fics for them made we want to do so. Hope you enjoy!

Chaeyoung whined for the nth time that day, a small pout resting on her face as she stared at her roommate while the girl cuddled with her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Seoyeon innocently asked, worry taking over her features despite not moving an inch from her position on top of the older girl underneath her. The couple looking as comfortable as anyone possibly could.

"She's just _jealous_ , she wants to cuddle someone cute too." Jiwon, the girl underneath her tiny same-aged friend answered for her. The latter could only blush, softly hitting her girlfriend's shoulder.

Chaeyoung could only sigh in response. The two girls have been dating for years and yet they're still as cheesy as ever. Not that she finds it cute or anything. [She _does_ but Park Jiwon can't know that.]

"Come over here if you want to cuddle! The bed isn't big but I bet it could fit the three of us..." Seoyeon offered, earning a smack from her _unusually_ not so loud girlfriend.

"No! She can get her own girlfriend to cuddle her, it's my time! Chaeyoung can go hug her pillow if she wants." Jiwon exclaimed. _Yeah, there's her loud friend._

"Gee thanks for the concern roomie." She rolled her eyes.

"Jiwon unnie is right though, why don't you just cuddle with _your_ girlfriend?" Seoyeon asked, unaware of Chaeyoung's predicament.

Her roommate snorted. "Cuz she's a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!!!" She defended herself. "I'm just being careful..."

"Careful of what, your girlfriend? Are you that scared? It's not like she's gonna kill you if you touch her or something." Seoyeon frowned, not fully getting the situation.

She rolled her eyes, "I know she's not gonna kill me."

Truth was, she wasn't scared. Not at all, her girlfriend is too adorable to be scary for her. But she does have _other_ reasons.

"I just don't want her to feel uncomfortable. You know how she is with skinship, she _hates_ it." Chaeyoung sighed, remembering the times her girlfriend froze up whenever she even touched her hand before they even started dating. It was when the members weren't as close as they are now.

"I'm pretty sure she's way past that skinship level with us though, she doesn't even react when I touch her butt now." Seoyeon dejectedly stated, as if she had lost a hobby she used to enjoy.

"You did _what_ now?" Jiwon furrowed her eyebrows.

"Besides..." The panda started, completely ignoring her girlfriend's exclamation. "You two _are_ dating aren't you? And she even asked you out first!"

"Yeah..." She replied. But now that they were dating, she'd become more careful of initiating anything. She didn't want to cross a line, what if Jisun didn't like her as much as she did?

Chaeyoung didn't voice out her last thought. Her friends didn't need to know about her insecurities. She knows that It was just a silly thought, her girlfriend did confess to her first.

"Don't tell me you've never kissed each other before?" The girl asked.

"Of course we have!!!" She replied, feeling a little warm at the memory.

"How could you touch her butt when-" Megan interrupted.

"Ssh honey, we're dealing with your best friend's love life right now!" Seoyeon sushed the now sulking 98-liner.

"I just don't get it, if you've kissed before why are you hesitant in- _wait a minute_ are you...?" Her friend paused, her eyes widening as she sat up in shock.

"Am I what?" Chaeyoung asked stupidly, not getting what the girl is getting at. Jiwon suddenly _laughed_ out loud.

"You didn't know? The two of you are the same baby." Her roommate smirked at her.

"What are you two talking about..." She mumbled as Seoyeon lost her mind. Since the two had started dating, it's as if they started having telepathic thoughts with each other. Chaeyoung can't really say that she isn't jealous.

"My whole life was a lie..." Seoyeon gripped both sides of her head., "I can't believe Lee Chaeyoung is a freaking _bottom_."

Her whole face burned, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at the couple.

"ANYWAYS. Now what do I do?" She asked exasperatedly, lying down on the floor with sadness. She just wanted to be touchy with her girlfriend.

Just like the two girls in front of her and just like the _oldest girl_ in the room when she was with her girlfriends.

Chaeyoung paused.

"Hangyang!" She called out, completely forgetting that the older girl was in the room with them.

"Yes?" The girl answered nonchalantly, looking up from scrolling on her phone.

"What do I do? With Jissen?" She asked.

"You're asking for love advice from Hayoung unnie? You must be desperate." Jiwon chuckled.

"Oh babe but she's the one who's got _two_ girlfriends, I think she's qualified enough." Seoyeon pointed out, shutting her girlfriend up almost immediately.

Chaeyoung looked at the oldest girl with expectations.

"Maybe just let Jisun _initiate_ the skinship? If you're afraid to that is." Hayoung shrugged as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

She groaned. "That's stupid advice habbang, how could Jisun unnie initiate it when she hates-"

"Wait, I think she has a point." Her friend suddenly perked up.

Chaeyoung frowned, she didn't understand what her members were trying to say.

"We just need to make Jisun more touchy with you and your problem will be solved right?" 

"That's obvious wow, why didn't I think of that? That's exactly what I needed, thanks Syeon! I'll just wait till I wither and die then!" She rolled eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She knew that her friends were just trying to help but she's just... _frustrated._ At herself and at the usually poker faced girl who's making her _lose_ her mind everyday. She closed her eyes, giving up.

"I _mean,_ let's make Jisun more touchy with you. There's a way to geting into that tiny ponyo's head and I know just what it is." Something in the tone in her friend's voice peaked her interest, she sat up and opened her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, feeling hopeful.

 _"Jealousy."_ Seoyeon answered as if she had just come up with the most brilliant plan in the world.

Chaeyoung groaned, lying back down again. "Come on, Jisun unnie's not the jealous type."

Making her girlfriend envious would be impossible. Not that she's _tried_ it before, but it's just hard to imagine her girlfriend expressing her jealousy or even having the feelings of it. However, it seems that Jiwon thought otherwise when _laughter_ filled their room.

"Are you sure that she's your girlfriend? You don't even know that Jisun's the jealous type?" The girl asked incredously.

"She's totally not! I don't think she'd even care!" She claimed, sounding completely sure.

Hayoung chuckled. "Oh she totally _would."_

"That girl's _possessive_ as hell with all her things. I bet she's even more with you." Seoyeon, her girlfriend's roommate, stated.

Chaeyoung shook her head. She didn't know what the members drank that made them have these silly thoughts but Jisun won't be jealous at all, it won't work.

"Fine, let's make a bet. We will all help you in making her jealous and if it works then you'll know that you're wrong." Jiwon offered.

"And if it doesn't? I know it won't work." Chaeyoung sounded so sure. She is, she knows her girlfriend more than anyone. But she can't help the way her heart was pounding a tad bit louder than it was before.

She could hear Megan's smirk in her voice as she replied.

_"Oh, it sure will."_

..............

  
Chaeyoung sat on the couch as she and the girls planned to watch a few marathons. Seoyeon was beside her, clinging onto her sides for dear life. 

The latter had approached her when Jisun was tasked to make some snacks with Hayoung while the others choose which series to start with. The girl saw this as an opportunity to commense with the plan.

Truthfully she could just not play along if she just wanted to actually win the bet but something inside her was _curious._ Something inside her wanted to actually see what will happen. How will Jisun react? Will she act the way the others predicted her to be?

Or will she act as nonchalant as she expected. [Maybe, she secretly didn't actually _want_ to win.]

"Here's the food babies~" Hayoung announced, carrying two plates full of food with Jisun quietly following behind with another.

Her girlfriend softly placed the plate on the table and looked up to make eye contact with her. She noticed Seoyeon clinging to her for dear life, Chaeyoung held her breath for a second.

The girl only blinked for a second before turning around to sit on the other side of the table where there was an empty spot, picking up a pair of chopsticks to eat some food before the kids finished it all.

She smirked at Seoyeon, mouthing the words _"Told_ _you."_

The girl could only huff but despite Chaeyoung's smug appearance, something inside her hoped for a different result.

...................

The next day was a little bit more eventful as it had been Jiwon's turn to be touchy with her. Both of them almost _barfed_ at the thought, but an idea had struck the shorter girl's head and she sped away before Chaeyoung could even ask what it was.

The members were waiting outside their building in the streets, waiting for their van to bring them to their schedules.

They were talking amongst themselves and she was having a pretty normal conversation with the 97 line when a sudden scream alerted her of her roommate's presence.

"Lee Chaeyounggggg" The girl screamed, _jumping_ on to her back like she was some tree.

She let out a big _oof,_ falling down the asphalt ground with her cushioning the older of the two with her body.

"Ah, unnie!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my god Chaeyoung ah, I didn't know we'd fall!" The girl had the decency to look sorry but she couldn't hide her smile when Jisun had approached from behind the other girl.

Her girlfriend narrowed her eyes at her same aged friend before sighing and offering both her hands.

"Come on, lets get you two cleaned up."

............

  
"Nothing is working!" Seoyeon frustratedly exclaimed.

"I told you it won't." She answered triumphantly even though deep inside she did feel a bit sad. They had tried multiple times to make the girl show even a hint of her emotions, they even managed to drag Saerom into the mess.

The latter surprisingly agreed to help them, despite her _reluctance._ [Hayoung's puppy face really was that powerful.]

Their help didn't last long though because even if Saerom knew and agreed to let Hayoung get touchy with her, they totally forgot about their _other_ girlfriend.

She swore she's never seen Gyuri that angry before.

Chaeyoung sighed. She knew that her girlfriend loved her and everything, and Jisun just wasn't the type to be jealous at all. But she couldn't help but feel the slight disappointment inside her.

"It's your fault!" Jiwon exclaimed.

"What? I didn't even do _anything,_ I let you guys hug me and touch me whenever she's around!" She defended herself.

"That's the thing. You didn't do anything for the past seven plans. Maybe Jisun isn't jealous because you're not initiating anything." The girl thought.

"That could be a reason." Nagyung agreed, the blonde had been dragged by Seoyeon and excitedly agreed to help because the maknae was home with her family that weekend.

"Fine, let's say that it's because of that. What's the next plan _boss?"_ She asked.

Jiwon rolled her eyes, ready to speak when the other girl cut her off.

"Let's try not to force it too much, just act natural. We have a practice on monday, maybe you could try it then." The blonde haired girl said.

"Yeah, that." Megan could only agree, they _have_ been acting weirdly the past few days.

Chaeyoung silently agreed, all of their plans have been carefully planned. Maybe it's time to be more natural with it.

She just hopes that this time, a different result could come out.

..............

  
Apparently, _her_ initiating the physical contact didn't make a difference.

She had been attached to Nagyung and Jiheon the whole day and her girlfriend didn't even bat an eye, it was as if she was blind to it all.

The girl even cooed at them when she saw them together.

"Here Jiheon-ah open up the food is getting cold" The younger girl could only look at her weirdly before deciding she didn't have the energy to ask what was up.

Nagyung gave her a weird look. _Yeah, very natural._

Chaeyoung didn't know what to expect but it certainly wasn't the loud shutter of a camera going off.

She looked up, surprised to see her girlfriend pointing her phone at them. "You guys are so cute." She cooed before turning around to leave to the other room.

Nagyung looked at her with her eyes wide incredously and eyebrows furrowed, finally seeing the problem first hand. "How is she not jealous!?"

"I told you guys, Jisun's not the type to be jealous." She said, not knowing if she should be happy that she was right all along.

The girl sighed as she laid on her back.

"Maybe I should just give up."

..............

The loud sound effects of the movie the girls had put on filled the air of their living room. Jisun was in the kitchen, teaching Gyuri how to cook the pasta she's been wanting to eat.

Chaeyoung was sitting next to Seoyeon, clinging on to the girl's side very tightly.

The members had decided to gather and have a party because practice ended early. [They had another one the next day but no one really cared. Well, except for the two youngest members who were already asleep.]

Truthfully, Chaeyoung has long since given up on hope that her girlfriend would react to anything. She was practically just clinging on to the little panda because she could see how it irritated Jiwon.

She poked the girl's cheek knowing how much her roommate loved Seoyeon's soft cheeks. The latter whined in annoyance.

"Aww the babies are playing that's so cute. Let me join!" Saerom exclaimed, practically _leaping_ on to both of the girls.

She comfortably laid on both their laps, side eyeing her girlfriend in the corner of the room. [The two oldest unnies had a tiny little fight, and Hayoung was being petty by ignoring the girl. Saerom knew that doing this would get her attention.]

The oldest member squished both her cheeks, _cooing_ at how it turned red.

"Even if Jiheon's the maknae, you'll always be our baby right Kwaeng?" Romsae tried, Chaeyoung nervously glanced at Hayoung who was already focused on them.

Everyone in the room knew what the leader was doing and it usually wouldn't work on anyone. She saw her roommate grip the side of the couch.

 _Of course, it's working. This is Song Hayoung we're talking about._ She rolled her eyes.

"Come on!! You're _my baby_ right?" Saerom was already pushing the limits as she continued to play with her face. 

"Unnie!" She whined. Everyone knew how Hayoung felt about being called the captain's baby. Chaeyoung knew that she shouldn't answer, doing so will be the death of her. 

She also knew that Hanyang will explode any second now so she opened her mouth ready to stop the girl.

"I-"

" _Hands off, unnie_." She along with Saerom's hands and everyone else in the room, _froze._

 _Her_ own girlfriend's voice sent a _chill_ down her spine, Jisun's voice reverberating through the room loud and clear. Chaeyoung gulped.

"It's not what it looks like Jissen-" The captain tried to explain. The piercing stare the 98 liner sent her however, shut her up immediately. 

The girl stepped forward menacingly, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You're touching what is _mine_ and I would appreciate it if you would take your hands off of her." The calm persona that the girl _always_ had was completely _gone_ as she gritted her teeth and restrained herself from doing anything she would regret.

 _"Breathe_ Jisun-ah." Gyuri, the only one who could move in the tense situation squeezed Jisun's shoulder to calm her down. The latter didn't move an inch, but somehow managed to relax a little.

Their saviour walked towards them grabbing Saerom from her and Seoyeon's lap to give way to her _seething_ girlfriend.

Once the captain was out of the way, Jisun stormed towards her and grabbed her hand to pull her away.

Chaeyoung quietly followed the girl, too stunned to do anything else. The couple entered the younger girl's room, the older shutting the door tight.

She felt like she needed to explain, the guilt of the past few days dawning on her.

"I swear Saerom unnie was just playing ar-" The remaining words of her sentence became muffled as a pair of lips _pressed_ against hers. Jisun had pushed her against the door, leaning her body weight against her. Her own lips responded immediately.

It wasn't their first kiss but her girlfriend had never been this _aggressive_ about it as they've only shared soft pecks once or twice before.

The girl _nipped_ at her lips, causing her to _gasp_ as shivers ran down her spine. She gripped the back of Jisun's neck, trying to gain balance.

Her mind became a bumbling mess and all she could think about was how soft Jisun's lips were and how her hands wandered on her back, scratching against her bare skin.

It was then Chaeyoung remembered that she needed to breathe, the lack of oxygen making her dizzy. She pulled back to take a gulp of air, however the older girl haven't had enough as she trailed her lips to her jaw and to her neck. Nipping at her skin every now and then.

Jisun continued her journey as she marked every inch of her skin that was exposed, leaning in close to her ear to bite her earlobe when she was done. The sound she let out made her feel _warm._

"You are _mine_ Lee Chaeyoung, don't you ever forget that."

And well, she never did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, thanks for reading! Hope you guys could comment your thoughts and if I should write more stuff. This was fun.


End file.
